


Malum    One Shot

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Hot, M/M, confused feeling, malum, smut smut smut smut smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael catches Calum kissing some slut at a party he is upset and confronts calum<br/>basically the rest is just a lot of smut</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I would also like to say that this is on wattpad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malum    One Shot

CALUMS POV

"HOW COULD YOU" Michael screamed at me

I had just followed Michael out of Ashton's party because he saw a girl kiss me. I don't know why he's so bothered about it anyway. It's not like he likes me

"Why do you care exactly?" I shouted back at him "You rejected me remember"

A few weeks ago I confessed to Michael that I liked him. I've never had this feeling for a boy before so i'm not sure if I'm gay, bi or what. I've had these feelings for Michael since I joined the band which consisted of just me him and Luke. I remember walking to Lukes house one day to see him playing guitar alone on the couch. Luke was nowhere to be seen and the long blonde haired boy, who I didn't know the name of at the time, kept strumming a familiar song on his shiny acoustic guitar. From then on I started developing deeper and deeper feelings for him until one day a few weeks ago I couldn't hold it in anymore and I decided that I had to tell him. After I told him he blanked me till now

"HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU TOLD ME YOU FUCKING LIKED ME THEN I CATCH YOU KISSING A SLUT. WHAT THE HELL CALUM." He paused for a second taking a deep breath before continuing with his yelling "TELL ME THIS CALUM. DID YOU ACTUALLY LIKE ME OR DID YOU JUST WANT TO FUCK WITH MY MIND" a tear escaped his eye

I knew words couldn't solve this right now. We had just arrived outside Michaels house. I pulled him towards me by his shoulders and crashed my lips against his in a slow meaningful kiss. I wanted to savour every moment of it. I wanted to remember his taste. I pulled away after a moment "Does that answer your question?" I asked breathlessly

Instead of answering me he just joined our lips back together. Pulling out his key from his back pocket, Michael skillfully managed to open the door without breaking the kiss once. He lead us over to the couch. Different items of clothing were being thrown in all directions, We didn't care where they went we just wanted each other.

We sat on the couch and kissed a little more. Michael put more force into the heated kiss resulting in me leaning back and laying down on the couch with him on top of me straddling my waist. He started moving his hips so our crotches ground together. With only two layers of material separating us I decided I need more contact. I slid off Michaels boxers revealing his thick juicy 9 inch making me gasp. I craved his touch. I craved him to be in me or me in him. I just needed more contact.

Sensing my craving Michael started trailing kisses from my face to my neck then to my chest and eventually reaching the waistband of my boxers. He pulled down my boxers agonisingly slow. When his mouth finally attracted itself to my throbbing cock it felt like heaven. Nothing I have ever felt, felt so good. Not even pizza was this good and that's saying something. He bobbed his head aggressively fast causing uncontrollable moans to escape my mouth. I tangled my fingers in his white messy hair making it even messier, if that was possible. I felt my hips buckle and a few seconds later I released into Michaels mouth. He swallowed the liquid seductively and trailed kisses from my crotch to my chest to my neck and then again to my lips.....


End file.
